Josh Newman
Josh Newman is the younger in a set of twins that are part of a prophecy that includes himself and his sister Sophie Newman. They were told that they were born on December 21, 1991, but Josh was actually born to a Neanderthal tribe in 30,000 B.C. He was moved to a Shadowrealm where time stops by Isis and Osiris, and eventually joined by Sophie. They both have blonde hair and blue eyes. Their adoptive parents are Richard Newman and Sara Newman, which, at the end of The Warlock, turn out to be Osiris and Isis. Osiris and Isis later confirm that they didn't birth the twins and there wasn't a blood relation between them. Josh's aura is gold and has the scent of oranges and proves he is one of the Twins of Legend, posing as the sun. After Dr. John Dee tries to take the Codex from Nicholas Flamel , Josh, who was working at the bookshop Flamel owned, rips the 2 pages of the Codex,and goes with Flamel along with Sophie. They stay with Scathach until they are forced to flee to Hekate. When Sophie's aura is awakened by Hekate, there is no time for Josh's aura to also be awakened. Eventually, in Paris, Flamel gives him Clarent , the Sword of Fire, for him to use to protect himself. With it, he slays Nidhogg and sees its memories. He also contains strategic knowledge of Mars since he was awakened by the Sleeping God in the Catacombs of Paris soon after slaying Nidhogg. Josh later learns the Magic of Water from the King Gilgamesh . After arriving back in San Fransisco, Josh learns the Magic of Fire from the Elder Prometheus, in his Shadowrealm , Hades . After learning Fire Magic, Josh sides with Dee, and is tricked into releasing Coatlicue. Then Josh goes to Alcatraz with Dee and his associate, Virginia Dare , to unleash monsters on San Francisco. Before they do, Virginia teaches Josh the Magic of Air. They release the Lotan , and succeed in releasing the rest of the monsters from their cells, until Mars, Hel , and Odin race to Alcatraz to stop them. Dee uses the Four Swords of Power to create a leygate to Danu Talis before it sinks, bringing along with him Josh, Dare, and Sophie. Josh and Sophie meet Isis and Osiris who take them in. Soon they are to be presented to The elders as the successors of Aten. Sophie and Josh leave and go to the roof of The Pyramid of the Sun. They see Isis and Osiris and start to argue. During the battle, it is revealed that Josh and Sophie are not brother and sister. Isis and Osiris went looking for people with pure gold and silver auras, finding Josh at a Neanderthal camp with a gold aura. They stole him as a baby and raised him as their own alongside Sophie. Soon Isis and Osiris decide to kill the twins and reveal that they are Earthlords. Josh kills them and realizes that he is the twin to destroy Danu Talis. He fuses the four swords and becomes Marethyu. His hook is the four swords of power fused together. "Today, I am become death, the destroyer of worlds." Personality For the first few books, Josh possesses a very caring yet protective personality. He is very protective of his sister and cares for her deeply, sometimes becoming overly protective. He also is said to be the twin that talks and doesn't think. He will mouth off to people if they are getting on his nerves or if he is angry with them. Sophie stated that this was one of the reasons why he was a loner while growing up. He is very kind and caring, willing to sacrifice himself for others, and will never back down from a fight. He also has begun to distrust most of the people in the series, as he said they ruined his life and harmed his sister and no one ever tells him the full truth. Only one person he said he really had some trust with was Niccolo Machiavelli as he was the only person who was straight with him. He also appears to have a competitive streak to his personality. Despite all the distrust he feels for others in the series, he apparently has some hunger for power as when he had his senses briefly Awakened, while Sophie felt terrible, he felt exhilarated and truly alive. Starting in'' The Magician, and continuing on throughout the books, Clarent has begun to influence Josh, making him think more and more like Dee, eventuallly choosing Dee over his sister and the Flamels. Josh still loves his sister, but he just believes that the Flamels have her under some sort of spell. In The Warlock, Josh admits that one of the reasons he wants to stay on Dee's side is because it makes him feel needed. Along with Dee, Josh also became close with Niccolò Machiavelli and Billy the Kid, although he leaves them once they try to stop Dee from unleashing the Lotan onto San Francisco. Josh also notably has a fear of snakes; he has come face to face with a rattle snake and gets fearful when he smells Machiavelli's aura, for it smells like snakes. Powers & Abilities '''Golden Aura: '''Josh possesses a pure Gold Aura which is rarer than his sister's aura. He is stronger than his sister .With this, he is able to accomplish several feats, such as creating armor that is solid gold, turning objects into gold by touching them, enhancing his power, projecting gold energy from his body, transforming an object into something more powerful and strong, and many more things. *'Superhuman Strength:' He possesses strength that is greater than any human. *'Superhuman Stamina: His stamina is much higher than normal humans. *'Superhuman Reflexes: '''His reflexes are lightning fast. *'Superhuman Agility: 'His agility is above Olympic. *'Superhuman Durability: 'His durability is above any human. *'Superhuman Acute Senses: 'His senses of sight, smell, hearing, touch, and taste are highly enhanced. *'Superhuman Speed: 'His speed is twice as fast as any Olympian. *'Aura Manipulation: '''He is able to manipulate his Aura to do virtually anything. '''Pyrokinesis: '''In The Necromancer, he learnt Fire Magic and is more powerful than his sister in this field. He has a tattoo of a sunstone on his left hand, which serves as a trigger for Fire Magic. '''Hydrokinesis: '''After being trained by Gilgamesh, he became a Master of Water Magic, although Sophie is more powerful. '''Aerokinesis: Trained by Virginia Dare, Josh now posseses the ability of manipulation of air and clouds, also known as Air Magic. His trigger is to whistle the theme from Close Encounters of the Third Kind. Swordsman: '''After training with Scathatch and Joan of Arc, he has learned some swordsmanship skillls and is a master swordsman. He also possessed Clarent, but lost it in The Sorceress. He gets it back in The Necromancer. In this book he also gets Durendal from Dee. '''Master Tactician & Strategist: '''After being Awakened by Mars Ultor, he received all of Mars's military and battle expertise, making Josh a master fighter, planner, weapons designer, tactician, strategist, and battle planner. '''Necromancy: Josh was almost taught Necromancy in the end of "The Necromancer" and he is the titular Character of the book. His Letter to Sophie This letter is at the end of The Enchantress. My Dearest Sister, I can not promise you too many letters -- you know how bad I am at writing, and there aren't really phones where I've been. I wanted you to know that I am safe and well and getting used to the hook. I did scratch my head with it, but that's a mistake you only make once. I've had a couple of offers to turn it into a proper silver hand or a golden glove, but to be honest, I've grown rather fond of it. And of course, it does have some wonderful advantages. I used it to make this most amazing Shadowrealm only last month. I put some great prehistoric animals in it and added two moons -- and of course, there are no snakes. I believe you are off to London shortly with Aunt Agnes. Give my regards to Gilgimesh. It's probably best not to tell him who I was/am/will be. He's confused enough as it is. Please do not worry about me. I know that is like telling you not to breathe, but I do need you to know that I am fine. More than fine. I am discovering more and more of my powers every day. I am immortal and eternal and I regret nothing. We did the right thing: one to save the world, one to destroy it. You know that if you ever need me, all you have to do is look into a mirror and call my name three times. (Use the new name; I'm not sure calling Josh would have any impact.) If you ever call me, I will come to you. But even if you do not call, Sophie, know that I will watch over you all the days of your life. It's what a brother is supposed to do, isn't it? Marethyu Writ this day, the 10th of Imbolc, On the Shadowrealm Isle of Tir na nOg P.S. The Flamels send their love. Marethyu P.P.S. We were at Aoife and Niten's wedding last month. Scathach was her bridesmaid. Everyone cried. ''-M'' Category:Characters Category:Masters of Fire Category:Masters of Water Category:Golden Auras Category:Twins of Legend Category:Sword Wielders Category:Wielders of the Legendary Swords Category:Masters of Air Category:Twin of Sun Category:The Alchemyst Category:The Magician Category:The Necromancer Category:The Sorceress Category:The Warlock Category:Necromancers Category:Humani Category:The Enchantress Category:Male Category:Major Characters